BAD
by AppleApel
Summary: Ketika Cover sebuah buku telah tak berada pada tempatnya … di saat itulah kau tak tahu apa tanda pengenalnya. Judul yang seharusnya menjadi tumpuan dari sebuah cerita agar kau dapat mengerti sedikit dari apa yang kau baca. Sebuah buku yang menggambarkan … bahwa cerita dongeng adalah sebagian dari kenyataan imajinasi sosok yang telah mati.


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**PG-16**

**YAOI**

**VIOLENCE**

**ADULT SCENE**

**BAD**

Seberkas cahaya menyapu rata gelapnya sebuah ruangan yang lemah akan suara, membuatnya terlihat terang dalam kesunyian. Tak ada malam dan tak ada siang … yang ada hanyalah kegelapan. Semua netra sudah terbiasa dengan kegelapan, seakan hal itu merupakan oksigen kehidupan. Di zamin yang begitu sunyi ini, satu penguasa berdiri kokoh di atas sebuah singgasana kegelapan. Seribu rakyat menatapnya dengan penuh ketakutan … seribu rakyat menatapnya dengan penuh kekaguman. Zamin yang diselimuti kegelapan ini berdiri kokoh di bawah naungan kepalan tangan yang terlumuri darah yang telah mengering. Seakan tak pernah mengenal yang namanya kehidupan normal … seakan tak pernah menggenggam dunia dengan dua waktu.

Kekuasaan mutlak mambuat sang Penguasa menjadi sosok terbijaksana dalam pandangan mata. Di tangannyalah kehidupan berpangku … dan di tangannya pula kematian tertulis. Senyuman pudar yang selalu menemaninya saat menjalankan tugaslah satu-satunya hal yang masih membekas di benaknya. Masih ada Dewa di atas Dewa kematian … dan masih ada kehidupan di dalam jiwa seorang Dewa Kematian. Zamin yang dipimpin oleh seorang Dewa Kematian bukanlah sebuah Zamin yang memiliki kebahagian yang terpendam. Meskipun kelam telah meradang … namun senyuman masih terukir dalam jiwa seseorang.

Sosok yang begitu diagungkan dan sosok yang dipandang sebagai utusan Dewa yang paling mulia. Ketika Dewa Kematian menjulurkan tangan … di saat itulah hukum terakhir diturunkan.

"BRAK"

Aku membalikkan badanku saat pintu kamarku dibuka dengan kasar oleh sosok yang sudah sangat kukenal. Keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipisku, dalam hati berdoa agar dia tak lagi memarahiku. "Oh _Kami-sama_ haruskah dia datang di saat seperti ini," batinku sembari menyembunyikan buku yang ada di belakangku dengan segera. "Kurasa aku menempelkan tulisan yang bisa kau baca dengan baik tepat di … pintu kamarku?" sedikit bingung dengan ucapan yang baru saja aku lontarkan, apakah aku memberikan pernyataan ataupun aku bertanya aku juga tidak mengerti.

"Yah, bukankah aku telah melarangmu untuk membaca buku itu? Kembalikan ke dalam kamarku, segera," ucapnya dengan nada sedikit memerintah atau … sepertinya dia sedang marah. Kedua alisnya bertaut saat aku bergeming. "Yah, kau dengar apa yang kuucapkan barusan?" kakinya perlahan bergerak mendekatiku yang masih saja berdiam diri di atas tempat tidurku. Entah apa yang membuatku tetap berada di ranjang ini meskipun aku tahu dia akan memarahi … lagi.

"SREK"

Aku hanya mempu terdiam saat dia mengambil buku itu dari belakangku dengan kasar, "Hei, kau tidak boleh membaca buku ini, oke? Ini bukan buku yang baik untuk anak seumuranmu. Lebih baik kau baca buku dongeng tentang putri salju saja."

"Tapi aku anak laki-laki dan aku menyukai buku itu dan—"

"Oke, dengarkan aku, aku tidak mau melihatmu memegang buku ini lagi, mengerti?" Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku mengerti saat melihatnya menatapku dengan tatapan intens yang sedikit … menyeramkan. "Baiklah, aku akan pergi sebentar. Sebaiknya kau jangan melakukan hal aneh lagi. Belajarlah, sebentar lagi kau ada ujian, kan? Semanagtlah sedikit, sebentar lagi kau akan masuk sekolah."

Aku kembali menghela napas dan bangkit dari tempat tidurku sembari mendekatinya perlahan. Kedua tanganku terjulur untuk memegang kakinya, sembari tersenyum aku berkata, "Hanya sebuah ujian kecil, mereka akan mengujiku apa aku pandai mengenal huruf dan angka. Kau tidak perlu cemas, karena Ayah dan Ibu sudah mengajariku hal itu sejak lama sekali. Lagipula, siswa sekolah tingkat pertama mungkin tidak terlalu berat untukku." Kulihat dia menghela napas dan menyejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuhku. Dipegangnya kepalaku dengan tangannya yang tak memegang buku dan dia tersenyum … kali ini senyuman yang penuh kehangatan, aku sangat mengenal rasa ini.

"Meskipun kedua orang tuamu telah tiada, tidak ada salahnya kau bersemangat sedikit. Sebagai pengasuhmu aku sedikit cemas karena yang kutahu kerjaanmu hanyalah membaca dan membaca. Tidak baik untuk anak seumuranmu. Apa kau lupa kalau kau punya sahabat yang selalu ada untukmu?" aku mengedipkan kedua mataku, sedikit tak mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkannya. "Kau lupa dengan Sasuke? Bukankah dia sahabatmu?"

Aku membulatkan mataku saat mendengar nama tersebut. Sepertinya aku lupa jika aku memiliki teman yang seharusnya aku temui. Aku kembali tersenyum dan memamerkan gigi putihku dan segera keluar dari kamarku. Masih dapat kudengar samar-samar pengasuhku terkekeh, sepertinya dia menertawaiku. Lupakan, aku ingin menemui Sasuke. Aku ingin mengatakan cita-citaku yang sesungguhnya kepadanya. Aku sudah memiliki cita-cita dan orang pertama yang harus tau adalah dia. Karena Sasuke … adalah satu-satunya yang tak pernah melarangku membaca buku peninggalan Ayahku tersebut. Malah dia selalu meyuruhku untuk membacanya hingga tamat. Meskipun ceritanya sedikit aneh dan terlalu banyak adegan yang tak kumengerti. Sasuke … Sasuke harus tahu cita-citaku yang sesungguhnya. Aku ingin seperti orang itu … orang yang memimpin dengan gagahnya.

.

.

.

Seorang pria dengan rambut pirang jabrik nampak sedang berdiri di pinggiran sebuah danau kecil. Senyuman lebar terukir di wajah tampannya. Seragam sekolah yang dikenakannya terlihat lusuh dan sangat kotor—seperti habis bergulat di tanah. Langkah besarnya membawanya menemui sesosok pria lainnya yang sedang terbaring tenang di pinggir sungai sembari memejamkan kedua netranya. "Sasuke, ayo pulang. Aku takut masuk angin jika kelamaan berada di sini." Naruto, sosok brambut pirang itu nampak mulai melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Sasuke—sosok yang sedang terbaring tenang tadi—dengan gerutuan kecil.

"Naruto?" panggilnya tanpa berniat menatap Naruto.

Mendapati namanya dipanggil, Naruto berbalik dan menatap ke arah Sasuke yang masih memejamkan kedua matanya. Sebelah alisnya terangkat menunggu lanjutan dari perkataan sahabat kecilnya tersebut. Tak mendapati apa yang ditunggunya, Naruto berjalan dengan kasar menuju Sasuke, "Sas—"

"Benarkah?" potong Sasuke kembali membuat Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Benarkah kau ingin bercita-cita menjadi seperti orang itu? Tahukah kamu apa yang sebenarnya kamu cita-citakan?"

"Tentu saja, aku ingin menjadi sosok sepertinya yang dipuja-puja oleh rakyat. Seperti penguasa kegelapan yang mungkin sebenarnya tak ada di dunia ini, namun aku pasti bisa menjadi sepertinya dengan jalan yang lain," ucap Naruto dengan jelas, membuat Sasuke membuka kedua matanya lebar. "Ada apa? Kau tidak percaya aku dapat melakukannya?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan mendudukkan dirinya di rerumputan tempatnya tadi berbaring dengan kasar. Dengusan mengejek meluncur manis dari bibir pucatnya—terlalu lama berada di udara dingin. Tatapan intens dia berikan ke arah Naruto dengan sebelah alisnya yang terangkat, "Apa kau bercanda? Buku itu hanya berisi dongeng yang bahkan belum kau baca sepenuhnya, bahkan kau tak tahu apa judulnya. Apa kau begitu bodoh? Tahukah kamu akhir dari cerita itu?" Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya membuat Sasuke kembali mendengus meremehkan. "Mungkin kau tidak akan mau menjadi sosok itu lagi jika kau membacanya hingga tamat."

Naruto yang mendengarkan ucapan Sasuke barusan hanya mampu tertunduk sembari tersenyum tipis. Dia kembali mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Sasuke dengan tajam, "Aku akan mencari buku itu," ujarnya seraya meninggalkan Sasuke yang hanya menyeringai kecil. Kedua netra kelamnya menatap Naruto yang perlahan menjauhi dirinya dan menghilang di ujung jalan.

Mungkin dunia itu tidak nyata di mata satu orang … namun satu orang lagi bahkan mengalami dunia itu setiap pagi, siang, dan malam. Sosok polos yang hanya mengenal satu sisi baik dari menjadi seorang penguasa kegepalan bukanlah hal yang cermat. Ketika seorang bocah polos tumbuh menjadi sosok pria yang polos. Hanya mengharapkan pujian dan orang-orang yang tunduk dan kagum kepadanya. Ketika seorang bocah polos hanya membaca separuh dari cerita … hanya mengerti tentang sisi baik dari sebuah cerita … di saat itulah kehidupan terlihat kurang seimbang.

Bagi Naruto yang hanya mengenal sisi baik dari cerita, hal tersebut membuatnya tetap kokoh untuk menjadi sosok yang ada dalam buku dongeng tersebut. Penguasa yang duduk di atas singgasana kemewahan … yang berpondasikan darah kental. Ketika logika terkadang tertutupi oleh hawa napsu … dipudarkan oleh tekad yang begitu kuat.

Pandangan yang berbeda berdiri berdampingan menjalani kehidupan "normal" yang sama. Satu cita-cita yang bahkan sudah tercipta … namun bukan dalam dirinya. Ketika satu orang mendambakan apa yang selalu dipujanya, di sisi lain ada satu orang yang bahkan telah menjalani hal tersebut.

Ketika _Cover_ sebuah buku telah tak berada pada tempatnya … di saat itulah kau tak tahu apa tanda pengenalnya. Judul yang seharusnya menjadi tumpuan dari sebuah cerita agar kau dapat mengerti sedikit dari apa yang kau baca. Sebuah buku yang menggambarkan … bahwa cerita dongeng adalah sebagian dari kenyataan imajinasi sosok yang telah mati.

**BERSAMBUNG...**


End file.
